The Epiphany
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: It would have never occurred to Professor McGonagall that a certain bushy haired witch would infiltrate the walls she had carefully built around her heart and emotions. Not with the promise of pain, but with the promise of love.
1. Chapter 1 First Year

First Year Observations

As she looked upon her new cubs, Minerva McGonagall noticed the fierce whispering between the Boy Who Lived and Mr. Malfoy. Her first impulse was to intervene on the potential argument, but seeing Malfoy extend his hand gave her pause and a desire to observe Harry's reaction. To her relief and approval, Harry declined the hand. Her gaze continued to examine her charges.

When she came to the brown bushy mane of hair of one Ms. Granger, her lips curved into the most subtle of smiles. The young Muggle-born had a look of amazement as her took in her new surroundings. A look that held the fire of curiosity and a desire to learn. Minerva hoped that Ms. Granger would be sorted into her House.

"Students, please proceed to the Great Hall in two orderly lines!" her Scottish accent apparent in her own excitement for the Sorting. She always found it interesting to guess what House a student would be placed in. She was rarely ever wrong.

It was no surprise that Mr. Potter was sorted in the house of the brave as was his red-haired friend. What was surprising however, was the Sorting Hats comments to Ms. Granger. Minerva caught parts of its ruminations and could have sworn the Hat gave her a choice between where her heart will be found or an easy life of living among books. She choose her heart and the Hat quickly bellowed, "Gryffindor!" With a shy smile directed at her new Head of House, Hermione jumped off the stool and made her way to her table.

As the feast continued, Minerva could not decide if she should smile of be frowning as the sight of Ms. Granger hunched over _Hogwarts: A History. _After all, classes hadn't even started yet and many of her classmates wouldn't be cracking their books open until the day before their assignments were do. Hermione had managed to make a resounding impression on Professor McGonagall without even knowing it.

Formal Contact

Her feline smile widened when she noticed that as Hermione was reading, she was doodling images with magical ink from her fingers. As her pupil's fingers would gently dance over her scroll, the image of a cat would be seen chasing a ball of string. Such a demonstration highlighted her pupil's innate magic in addition to her passion for the subject. Magical ink only presented itself when the artist was enraptured with what they were doing.

The class let out a loud gasp as she transformed back into her human form. This demonstration of the beauty of Transfiguration was one of her most favorite parts of the year. It also did not hurt that she could observe her class and identify which students she'd need to keep an eye on and which were the studious ones. It was therefore not shock that Ms. Granger had her scroll, quill, and textbook out before her cat form had even entered the classroom.

"Good day class. My name is Professor McGonagall," intoned the animagus.

The first lesson consisted of turning a wooden toothpick into a needle. While basic, it often timed proved difficult as well as frustrating for First Years. As she walked around, she noticed that Mr. Potters needle was shiny, but was not the correct size.

After returning his creation back into its original form, she leaned to be at eye level and whispered, "Mr. Potter that was a great first attempt. However, please try again and emphasize the upward stroke." A quick nod and smile from him signaled her understood.

She continued her examination of her class and her smiled turned into a beaming grin. Hermione. In front her desk was a perfect needle with a Gryffindor red string delicately threaded into the needle's eye.

"Ms. Granger, I am most impressed by your performance on this first assignment!" the green-eyed witch proudly told her student. "Please, enlighten me by how you approached this task."

Hermione had the grace to blush due to the attention given to her by her crush. She chanced a look into intelligent eyes and felt her cheeks heat up even more. "Professor, I have read the whole of the textbook and simply paired your instruction with the chapter 6 lesson that covers transfiguring two items from one distinct item."

Minerva's widened until it could be compared to a beaming sun and Hermione a receptive flower. "25 points to Gryffindor!" With that, she walked toward the front of class to dismiss everyone. She wanted to pen a note to Ms, Granger about extending an invitation for tea with them both to discuss her plans for the future in Hogwarts.

The Shock of the Year

"Albus, what do you mean Ms. Granger is in the Hospital Wing?" said a most panicked Scottish voice. As she made her way toward the door, Albus caught her arm in an attempt to ease his collegue.

"Minerva, your cubs are fine. ALL of your cubs," said Professor Dumbledore with no twinkle in his eye. He continued in a somber tone, "The three only received minor injury due to the measures we put to protect the Stone so please refrain from bursting through the school like a cat dumped into water. You'll frighten the students".

This caused her a brief smile. "You are right Albus," she conceded. However, her smile faded as she turns toward the door in search for her favorite brown-eyed student.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**This is my first story. I have been reading stories from this website by such talented writers and have been inspired to attempt it myself. Thank you for those that have inspired me to try.**

**On that note, all errors are my own since I do not have a Beta reader. The first chapter has a number of errors that I will correct soon (I got so excited that I couldn't help myself and posted pre-maturely…).**

Epiphany Chapter 2 Second Year

What will the Year Bring?

Nearly Headless Nick passed through the school walls as if dazed having just left the Transfiguration corridor. He had just run through the Deputy's form and she hadn't even teased him or rebuked him for not looking where he was floating. Granted, he was a ghost and it really wouldn't have mattered, but it always mattered to the strict professor. How odd. She looked as if she might burst into tears or start dancing which was what confused him the most.

The school year was about to begin tomorrow and the beginning of the year festivities were about to begin. On the other side of the school, Minerva continued to walk with a very un-Professor McGonagall gait. She did not know what had her so… dazed, but she very much wanted it to end. She had to snap out of it. Perhaps it was apprehension for this year. After all, last year had enough excitement for a couple to suffice. It pained her to remember its conclusion.

Last year she remembered hearing Albus say that Potter, Weasley, and Gr- Hermione had sustained injuries due to their trek through the obstacle course protecting the Sorcerer's Stone. She headed to the Hospital wing in her cat form and gracefully landed at the foot of Hermione's sleeping form. She looked so relaxed sleeping that she did not wish to disturb the young girl. Hopping off and returning to her human self, she paid a visit to her other cubs and left them a note of get well.

Why had Hermione's brush with death affect her so? The young lady and her had begun a tradition of having tea and practicing advanced lessons every Friday in her classroom, but the young lady had not shown up. This was very unlike her. This prompted the animagus to seek out her pupil which was when Albus had caught her.

Their lessons were her favorite part of the week. Even though Hermione was a first year, the young lady already demonstrated a spark of courage that would often surface during their discussions when she was not afraid to debate with Minerva. She also was unnerving in her ability to pick up on the lessons that Minerva tried to introduce her to. Minerva shook her head- she really discontinue her internal ramblings and get to get to her destination to meet the First Years.

The Excitement!

Hermione had just finished unpacking her belongings when there was a pecking sound to her left where the window closest to her was. Wand up her sleeve (can never be too careful after hearing Harry's account from last year) she saw a Hogwarts owl perched on the ledge. Opening the window it quickly hopped within her room and extended its leg. She untied the letter and offered in an owl-treat. She recognized the emerald ink immediately which brought the brightest smile too her face.

_Ms Granger-_

_I sincerely hope your holiday has been a pleasant one and you have kept out of trouble (I don't want any more gray hairs, young lady!). I wanted to extend an invitation if you are agreeable to continuing our tea meetings/ lessons for this year? Please respond at your earliest convenience._

_Best,_

_Professor McGonagall._

Quickly making room on her desk, she began to write her response. She didn't know why she was so excited. Her hand continued to shake and she had to start over on two occasions before she calmed down.

_Dear Professor McGonagall-_

_I greatly appreciate your invitation and would very much like to accept it. I always enjoy our discussions and I must confess you have made addicted to your brand of Ginger Newt treat. Have you read the most recent "Charms for the Modern Witch" issue? There is a spell discussed that I think you would find most useful. _

_Thank you for reaching out. Yes, I have been trying to stay out of trouble. It was easy during the break considering the boys were not with me. _

_Best,_

_Hermione _

She sealed the envelop and gathered her things to pay a visit to the Owlery.

Knight in Shining Armor

Malfoy had always teased Hermione, but this year was proving to be more trying than she was able to take. Last year she was just beginning to understand the practical side of magic as she incorporated it to her vastly growing academic knowledge. However, the meetings and practice sessions with her favorite Professor has given her a confidence over her skills.

Malfoy's sneered face looked upon female friend of Potter and her mustered up his courage to sling another insult. "You are nothing but a waste of space in this school, Granger", he whispered.

For her part, Hermione refused to rise to meet his insults. She knew that there was a time and place for each battle and she needn't waste her time. She made her way without a backward glance. Unbeknownst to her, Professor McGonagall had stumbled upon the scene and stopped to observe whilst ready to intervene if need be. As her favorite pupil made to walk away from Malfoy, the boy reached for his wand to curse her back. However, before Minerva could step from her spot a few doors away, Hermione had her wand out and encased Malfoy in solid rock from his shoulders down.

With a look of restrained power, the young Muggle born slowly made her way back to her impromptu foe. She spoke with an air of calm that brought a chill down Minerva's back.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Malfoy?" Hermione intoned. For his part, Malfoy wore a look of shock, fear, and possibly awe for the young woman in front of him. He said nothing.

"Nothing? Why does that not surprise me? If you ever try such a cowardly move on me or anyone I hold dear… actually, even if it is toward a stranger, I will retaliate accordingly. There is no excuse for what you just tried to do." The young Muggle-born looked straight into his eyes as she whispered this promise. However, her look of calm restraint quickly turned to sadness and her step faltered by the flashes of scenery and action that quickly passed into her mind.

A single tear made its way down her cheek as she collected her bearings. The image of a young blond boy being severely chastised by an angry senior Malfoy for breaking a toy even though a House-elf repaired it shortly after. A young Malfoy being hit by the same man for no reason other than wanting to spend time with his mother rather than accompanying the man to his errands. The last one almost broke Hermione. The image of a stranger entering Malfoy's room and the choked sobs that could be heard shortly after.

Hermione released Malfoy immediately, however he did not move. Tears were running down his own face at the images he had relived with Granger. To his surprise, he felt a hand on his shoulder and the gentle voice of the young woman in front of him calmed him almost as if it was magic.

"Malfoy, I won't speak a word of what I saw. I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude on your thoughts. It happens when I am worked up and make eye contact with someone. You can rebuke me, but I have to say this. If you ever want to just talk to someone know that I am available. I won't judge and I won't speak a word to anyone, OK? And I'm sorry you've gone through that." After Hermione spoke, she turned her back on the young man and trusted that this time she would be safe in doing so. Behind her, Malfoy remained stunned with tears running down his face.

A short distance away a proud and saddened professor had tears running down her face as well. Minerva thought to herself, "This year certainly is going to be an interesting one, indeed".


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**This is my first story. I have been reading stories from this website by such talented writers and have been inspired to attempt it myself. Thank you for those that have inspired me to try.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully though PM. Thanks.**

Good News to Start Off Third Year

The warm and dignified colors that decorated Professor McGonagall's office were a perfect reflection of the disciplinarian seated behind the immaculately organized desk. However, she looked more like a toddler about to spill a secret with how anxious and excited she was. Her hands kept touching the drawer to her right and her eyes kept trailing to the office door. "Where _is_ Ms. Granger?"

Suddenly, the door burst open and a windswept, out of breath, and generally disheveled looking young lady stumbled through her door. "I am sorry Professor, Hagrid caught with the boys and I and well..." the young woman began to blush in embarrassment with a look of shame.

Minerva couldn't bear seeing her favorite pupil in such distress and while punctuality was extremely important to the strict woman, sincerity and honesty tipped the scale. Minerva made to touch the young woman's hand to calm her and gently stated, "Hermione, please refrain from worrying so. I understand."

Minerva was awarded with a brilliant smile and a once again chipper pupil instead of the down trodden entity that had been standing before not seconds ago. "You called me 'Hermione', are you well, Professor?" asked the concerned brown-eyed student.

Minerva took her seat once more and beckoned Hermione to sit in the chair facing her as she began to explain, "Yes, I did call you Hermione. More because I was so concerned with how upset you were just now, but if you are agreeable to it, when it is just you and I you may also call me 'Minerva,' seeing as our discussions have evolved to being very on par with one another."

The brilliant smile that Hermione had transformed into a Cheshire smirk as she contemplated the suggestion. "Minerva…" she said hesitantly as if testing it out. "Very well, Minerva. I see and agree with your logic and think it makes a great deal of sense," the young lass said attempting to sound dignified resulting in both occupants of the room to burst into uncharacteristic giggles.

"You asked to see me, Minerva" Hermione managed to say between chuckles. She continued to add as she held onto her right side, "I have no idea why I can't stop laughing, though".

Having more practice at schooling her features composed herself more quickly. "Hermione, I know you applied for a Time-Turner this summer. I also know you were denied". At this point, Hermione's shoulders lowered slightly and her back slumped imperceptibly. "However…" Minerva took a sip of her tea as her lips curved upward, "I took the liberty of appealing your case and received notification that they approved it!" her voice raised by half an octave as she finished delivering the news.

"Pro- Minerva… I have use of a Time-Turner?" Hermione stated as if she couldn't believe it yet. It looked as if tears were about to overflow from her eyes, but she was smiling widely at her Professor, "and you did that on my behalf? Thank you!" The young lady ran around the large desk and ran into the arms of her shocked teacher. Warmth seemed to fill them both as the show of impromptu affection. For Hermione, it was such a touching gesture that demonstrated how much Minerva trusted her and for Minerva, in the past two years she had grown quite fond of the inquisitive Muggle-born with the _Gryffindor_ heart.

"You have to promise me, Hermione, that you will attempt to stay out of the hospital this year. I would prefer if you were not a frequent patient, please. I have gotten more gray hairs in these two years alone than all the years I've been teaching combined!" While Minerva said this in jest, it was all too real for her how frightened she'd been to see her star pupil Petrified at the conclusion of last year.

Hermione stepped away from Minerva and somberly shook her head. "Minerva, I am sorry for the gray hairs, but if Harry and Ron need me… I can at least say that I will try" she whispered "for you I will try."

The Importance of Time

While Minerva did find Hermione in the hospital almost as if it was becoming a tradition, at the very least she was not a patient this time. While the details were still unclear, something peculiar was going on involving the escaped man named Black and the Golden Trio. Ron had sustained some injuries, but thankfully those would heal. It was when Albus joined them that Minerva was really perplexed.

With the twinkle in his eye he entered the room and gently closed the door. The further into the room he became, the twinkle disappeared. "I am glad that you three made it out safely from your encounter. However, two innocent souls will not so lucky to escape a tragic fate". He looked at Hermione with an intensity rarely seen in the jolly man, "Mysterious thing time…Miss Granger, I believe you know what needs to be done."

Before he left the perplexed group of witches and wizards, the Headmaster said, "…you know the rules Miss Granger- and three turns should do it." Without looking back, the Headmaster left their presence.

Minerva looked on in shock as Hermione removed the Time-Turner from her pocket and placed the chain around both her and Harry's neck. Like a determined warrior Hermione turned to Ronald and apologized for leaving him, but time was of the essence. She turned to Minerva and apologized for using the Time-Turner for a task other than classes. "We have to save the innocents, Minerva."

For her part, Minerva smiled and said, "Remember your promise, Hermione! Be safe you two."

A Promise Kept

That evening, Minerva sat in her office contemplating this year that was on the verge of concluding. While it was much improved from the frivolity of the last, she couldn't but still examine it with a critical eye. She felt she was much too old for such shenanigans, but was glad that the situation with Black and Buckbeak had ended on a somewhat less grim note. Knocking on her door at this time of night prompted her to reach for her wand. "Come in."

Through the door appeared a smiling Hermione. "Somehow, I knew you would be up," said the patched up young woman. "Please, I know I shouldn't be out and about, but I couldn't sleep. I don't think I should keep the Time Turner, Minerva." As she said this, Minerva noticed the determination that with which Hermione spoke and couldn't help but admire the young woman. She reached for the mystical artifact and simply asked her pupil, "Care for a tea or game of chess?"

With that, an unspoken understanding was reached. Hermione knew that Minerva respected her enough to not try to lecture her, and for that Hermione was thankful. No other Professor treated their students with such consideration as Minerva did. Turning to watch the woman, Hermione noticed that her luxurious hair was loose and she wore an elegant night gown with a tartan robe tied immaculately at her waist.

While she was trying not to stare, it was difficult not to. While Minerva was her superior by more than just knowledge, Hermione still noticed the sparkle in her emerald eyes as she set up the game and the elegance with which she moved.

Shaking her head she decided to tease her teacher to lighten the atmosphere. "Minerva, I kept my promise." She got up to fill their tea cups and when she returned, Minerva wore an unreadable expression. Hermione could not tell if it was anger or just intense concentration, but just as quickly it was gone. "May I make a request, professor?" asked Hermione tentatively.

Minerva understood at an unconscious level that something incredibly important was about to happen and her answer would set the trajectory for future events. "Hermione, may I hear the request before answering, please?" Best to take the safe route the animagus thought to herself. She could detect a slight smell of fear coming from Hermione, but that was covered by her own scent of uncertainty.

Straightening her back Hermione confidently proposed the following "I heard on the news that this weekend the weather would be surprisingly sunny and I wondered if we could have our meeting outside, please?"

Letting go the air she didn't even realizing she was holding in, Minerva carefully scrutinized her pupil and found an open expression on her features. There seemed to be no other ulterior motive aside from just enjoying each other's company outside. She saw no reason to say no. "Certainly."

With that, they finished their quick game and Minerva handed Hermione a slip excusing her for being out at this late our after extracting the promise from Hermione that she would not go frolicking through the halls at this hour unless she fire called her beforehand if it was an emergency that couldn't wait till the 'morrow. As Hermione left, Minerva thought to herself, "An interesting year, indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**This is my first story. I have been reading stories from this website by such talented writers and have been inspired to attempt it myself. Thank you for those that have inspired me to try.**

Chapter 4: Fourth Year

~*~Who shall have the courage to lead?~*~

The empty expanse of a room holding enough hormone filled youths was making one green animagus want to hiss in frustration. If she was going to teach her cubs to dance, she was going to have a little fun at their expense. Zeroing in on a head of red hair, she called for Ronald to step forth.

"Mr. Weasley, I am going to ask you to place your hand on my waist," she said as professionally as possible.

However, Mr. Weasley reacted as if she had transfigured into a giant spider for his look of fear.

"My. Waist." With that, she guided his hand to the appropriate location and began her lesson. While it was entertaining to put the rambunctious students on the spot, it was even more rewarding to encounter a student that already knew how to dance. It was incredibly refreshing.

Mr. Longbottom was a gallant dancer that led her across the dance floor as if she walked on air. His face transformed to one of tranquil bliss and confidence and she hoped that he caught the looks of wonder that he instilled in his fellow classmates at the display. She gracefully leaned her head in his direction in a curt nod as they parted and thanked him for the dance.

When it came to dance with Hermione, she didn't know what to expect. Typically, Pureblood families made it practically mandatory that their children learn ballroom dances, however, she was not familiar if Muggle families did as well. She quickly got her answer.

Hermione looked at her favorite professor in the eye and whispered as if she was sharing an intimate secret with her, "Shall you lead Minerva, or would you like me to?"

No words were needed thereafter. Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's waist to signal that she would be leading, but the young lady kept pace with her partner with elegant grace and agility. With assured confidence they made their way along the floor as if no one else was in the room and as the song ended, Hermione chanced spinning her professor which resulted in applause.

"Thank you for the dance, Hermione" said McGonagall with a delicate blush that could have been from the excursion or sight nerves from holding the young woman so tightly. The elder woman knew intellectually that such thoughts were not to be meddled with. However, knowing and feeling are two different things altogether.

Hermione too sported a lovely red hue to her cheeks and having lost what little courage she had, only nodded toward her crush and did an awkward bow as she returned to her seat.

~*~Beauty Personified~*~

The students were assembled and waiting for the dance to begin, but not all Champions were lined up to begin the festivities. Minerva looked along the line and noticed that Mr. Krum was standing straight at attention, but no date at his side. As she was about to inquire about her (or his) whereabouts, Minerva turned to the sound of whistling to her left.

Her jaw practically fell to the ground as she gazed upon Hermione as she descended the stairs. Minerva always though the young Gryffindor was beautiful. It was difficult not to acknowledge that the young lady was the epitome of a lady- intelligent, kind hearted, and possessing of a graceful beauty, but to see her now… Minerva had sense enough to close her mouth. Unfortunately and unbeknownst to her, not before Harry had caught her staring. He only looked as if he was deep in thought as they resumed their positions to enter the Hall.

Hermione knew that people were gaping at her. She only hoped that she hadn't magically attracted renegade toilet paper on the bottoms of her heels or that her hair stayed tamed. She chanced a glance at Minerva and shared a genuine smile with her beloved professor.

Continuing toward Krum, she smiled at Harry who winked at her and had to ignore Ron's muttering lest she lose her temper before the night even began. As soon as she got into position, the signal announced the Champion's entrance for the first dance of the evening.

As the night wore on it became difficult to walk in her heels. She stumbled to a secluded table outside and made to ease her discomfort. As she transfigured them into comfortable flats she heard a chuckle to her left. Minerva.

"You know, I did the same thing not ten minutes ago. Who invented such torturous footwear? We should turn them into a beetle," said the green-eyed witch with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Minerva!" teased Hermione, "that would be against the rules and simply would not do!" with that jab at her crush, Hermione made to stand and winced.

Noticing the hiss emitted by Hermione, Minerva quickly helped her to sit. "What happened?" she said in a concerned tone as she reached for Hermione's ankle.

"Krum," Hermione whispered sadly. "I tried to teach him, but all he ever wants to do is stare at me while I am studying or doing anything honestly and after a while I just make an excuse to escape him," she confessed. "He is incredibly nice and we have wonderful discussions when he does decide to talk, but it's like pulling teeth," and she continued in rushed pace, "andhetrieidtokissmeandsoIranawaybecauseIdont'wantmyfirstkisswithhim".

"What?!" asked Minerva. She got the part about kissing and the rest was lost in a wave of unexpected red that encased her vision. Hermione seemed to notice this change in the woman before her and she quickly tried to calm her down. She didn't know if perhaps her professor had misunderstood what she had just said and thought the young man had tried to force her. That was not the case. She just wanted her first kiss to be special. She had to act fast.

"Minerva…" Hermione whispered, but her professor's gaze remained hard and dangerous as she looked around the room searching with predatory efficiency. "MIN!" this did nothing either.

Hermione decided that the only way to stop the disaster that was fast approaching from happening was to shock the enraged woman in front of her. She gently took her professor's face in her hands and gingerly placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, bordering the edge of her soft mouth. There, she had done it now. While in the moment is was a selfless act, Hermione realized just how selfish what she'd done was.

At least the spell was broken and Minerva blinked in confusion as if just waking. "Hermione, why…?" whispered her favorite person in the word with a tone of vulnerability that Hermione couldn't take.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to diffuse the situation. The last thing she ever wanted was to lose the close bond that had formed between them, but she knew that Minerva's character would not stand for inappropriateness for any reason between her and a student. Her honorable and chivalrous nature was one of the many things that had captivated Hermione's interest. "I didn't know if you had understood me and didn't want you to run off looking for Krum… you looked so angry just now," Hermione explained in a somber tone.

The young witch put some distance between them to clear her own mind. "I did run from him, but it's not like he ran after me or tried to force me. I simply want my first kiss to have a deeper meaning than a chance event and so he did nothing wrong."

She needed Minerva to understand. She also hoped that they would ignore the brief contact that had occurred between them. After all, Hermione herself was only coming to accept her shift in feeling from admiration to adoration. Luckily, Minerva was a woman of discretion and didn't mention it either.

Hermione made to put her shoes back on as she spoke, "I hope that made sense and I am sorry if I voiced something that caused you unnecessary emotions. I should get to bed. Good night." With that explanation voiced, Hermione quickly walked past her Professor and ran the rest of the way to her dorm where she promptly fell to bed hoping to dream about their almost kiss.

She left a very perplexed woman in her wake, but at least she got to feel just how soft Minerva's cheek was. At least just once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**This is my first story. I have been reading stories from this website by such talented writers and have been inspired to attempt it myself. Thank you for those that have inspired me to try.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

Chapter 5: Year 5

*~*A Broken Heart Mended*~*

It had been two days since Hermione had looked on in horror as corrupt Aurors along with that evil toad of a woman had attacked Minerva with four Stunners to the chest. Hermione could not sleep so she spent her time in the Hospital Wing watching over Minerva.

Poppy had agreed to the arrangement and was delighted when Hermione offered to help in any way that Poppy saw fit. Perhaps she hoped the brains of the Golden Trio had her heart set upon becoming a healer? Alas, her heart was only set on keeping Minerva comfortable and safe as she promised herself that no harm would ever come to her again if she could help it.

Harry had been understanding and even though she couldn't decipher some of the looks he was giving her, he didn't press her for information. She appreciated that he brought her lunch, dinner, and offered her his cloak when she'd forgotten hers, but refused to return to her dorm.

The time had come to fluff Minerva's pillows and change her sheets. The unconscious woman was gently levitated by Hermione and she performed _Scourgify on her sheets, pillow case and sleep gown before slowly lowering her to the bed. Almost reverently Hermione applied balm to Minerva's lips after wiping her face with a warmed towel._

_Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face a concerned Harry. "Hi Harry" she greeted her friend without a second glance his way._

_"Hermione, I know," he said softly. She tuned to him, but saw no disgust on his features. She only saw acceptance and an openness to listen._

_Hesitantly Hermione rose and walked out of the room expecting Harry to follow her. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Hermione crumpled and Harry had to use is Seeker reactions to catch his friend. Her sobs shook him and broke his heart._

_"She could have died, Harry! I saw her thrown by those poor excuse for wizards like a rag doll and I could have lost her before I got the chance to tell her how I feel!" Hermione continued to soak her friend's shirt, but Harry continued to rub her back and utter sounds of comfort._

_"She isn't gone so you have not lost your chance, Hermione." Harry tried to breathe a bit of sense into his friend though by softly adding, "We'll graduate in two years and you'll be free to reveal your feelings to her". He hoped he hadn't upset her, but he didn't want to see her hurt either._

_She hiccupped. "I know, Harry and don't worry," she continued to wipe her tears, "I am not mad at you for voicing your thoughts."_

_Harry hugged his friend one last time and they shared a look that spoke volumes of his support for her. He turned to go. Neither had seen the silhouette that watched their interaction from the door._

_As Hermione returned to the room she quickly started to panic because Minerva was not in her bed. Before she could rush out to find Poppy a tired looking Minerva McGonagall emerged from the restroom that was off to the side._

_"Hermione, thank you for taking care of me and watching over me, but you didn't have to," said the weakened Deputy Headmistress. _

_"I know, but I wanted to," responded the young woman as she carefully offered her hand to her patient. She waited for Minerva to accept the help knowing that if she just did everything for her without permission that she would offend her._

_Finally Minerva took her hand and they shared a look that while intense still remained unclear of its meaning._

_"I want-" Hermione stopped herself short of admitting her feelings. Harry was right. Minerva was a pillar of decorum and she would likely throw Hermione out on her behind if she knew about her true feelings. "I should go… wash my hair and pack up things in preparation for tomorrow…"_

_Minerva understood that Hermione was asking for distance and while she wasn't sure why she was uncomfortable, she would wait until Hermione felt comfortable to tell her. "Thank you once again for caring, Hermione," responded the woman that Hermione had given her heart to._

_As she walked away something occurred to Hermione and she just couldn't pass up the opportunity. "Minerva can I ask you to promise me something?" the seriousness with which the request was made in made the elder woman immediately nod in the affirmative._

_"Do promise to keep out of the Hospital Wing, please," with a smirk the cheeky witch continued, "these past few days I swear I have gotten enough gray hairs to hold me over for the next few decades and I don't think I need anymore."_

_With that said, Hermione winked at Minerva and made her way to the door. As the young woman walked away from her healing crush tears were running down her face. She really didn't want to be without her company, but really needed to pack her things._

_Hermione had left and with her she took Minerva's happiness. It shouldn't be so and she wasn't sure what it meant, but she just missed her friend. As she took in her surroundings she noticed there were some get well cards on the table to her right. Picking up the largest one she was not surprised to find that is was from Hermione. _

_The card was handmade and was charmed with magical ink that depicted what appeared to be Minerva and Hermione having tea, then practicing dueling, and finally the image changed to them dancing. At this image more tears emerged from Minerva's eyes. She read the card._

__Dear Minerva,__

__I glanced at you resting and hope you are healing well. Poppy said that it's a miracle you survived, but that I was to keep a careful eye on your progress, and I have been. I saw you take the Stunners and my world came crashing down. You have become such a pillar in my life that if you fell, I feel as if I would crumble shortly after. I consider you a friend, Minerva and I am glad I decided to come to Hogwarts rather than continue in the Muggle world. It is how I met you.__

_Minerva had to pause before continuing to read because her chest began to constrict and she felt a warmth spread through her body. She waited till it passed and continued to read._

__I have a confession to make. When I watched over you your first night in the hospital I made a promise to myself and to you that I would never let another person harm you if I can help it. I am your bodyguard and I hope you are OK with that. __

__Feel better, Minerva.__

__Your bodyguard,__

__HG__

_She placed the card under her pillow and finally succumbed to slumber._

_~*~On the other side of the castle ~*~_

_Unbeknownst to Minerva, Hermione had also felt a weird constricting in her chest and overwhelming warmth spread throughout her body at the exact time that Minerva did some minutes ago. She laid on her back knowing that she should be packing, but also being aware that she would be unable to focus. Tomorrow is another day and summer break is on the horizon. If she didn't pack maybe she didn't have to go, right? She wouldn't have to leave Minerva._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**This is my first story. I have been reading stories from this website by such talented writers and have been inspired to attempt it myself. Thank you for those that have inspired me to try.**

**I would like to take this opportunity to credit the idea that allows Minerva and Hermione to meet during a time when they needed the other the most to Jazwriter's story Waking Dreams. I would also like to thank the reader that reminded me where that idea originated and politely urged me to give credit where it is due. Thank you both for the idea and reminder- greatly appreciated.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

Chapter 6: Year 6

*~*Weighted Hearts and Troubled Minds*~*

Hermione Granger was going to kill Harry Potter. _THE NERVE!_ After Headmaster Dumbledore's funeral, the Boy Who Lived had told his best mates the plan that the esteemed man had left him to do. Of course both had agreed to stand by his side come what may, but the reality of the situation was just hitting on the Muggle born witch. They were not returning to the school come September. She would be leaving Minerva behind.

Begin Memory~*~ She could still remember Harry's intensity as he spoke to them:

_Harry looked forlorn as he told both of his friends that no one was to know about the details of their plan. He especially concentrated his gaze on Hermione and repeated the sentiment knowing that his friend would want to warn Minerva about their departure and plans not to return to school. It just wasn't safe to share that information._

_~*~_End Memory

She quickly began gathering provisions after they spoke. She visited the Hogwarts kitchen where Dobby generously piled canned foods into the bottomless bag that Minerva had given to Hermione during her Third year. In addition to the food, Dobby return packages of socks that Hermione had tried to give the other House-elves during previous SPEW meetings. They would not have to worry about socks for some time it seems.

So engrossed in her mental list as she exited the lower level of the kitchens with her bag in hand, that she didn't realize someone was descending down the same steps. Before she could flail backwards and tumble down she felt strong arms encircle her waist. Shocked, she stared into deep pools of clear emerald.

"Miss Granger, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were enamored with the Hospital Wing", said the taller witch in a whisper. Almost as if only realizing the precarious nature of their embrace, Minerva gently disentangled her arms from Hermione's thin waist.

"I was merely in my own world, Minerva. Thank you for rescuing me though," responded the shorter of the two. Hermione was aware that her heart was beating dangerously fast at their brief contact and only hoped it was not noticeable to the animagus. It would not due to faint into her mentor's arms. That would be mortifying!

"Visiting the House-elves again, are you? Dobby has delivered countless packages of socks to my office, you know. I do not think that they appreciate the attempts at being freed. Hermione, you do know that we compensate them and even offer them vacations which they adamantly refuse?" said Minerva with pride nonetheless for her friend's efforts.

Hermione didn't respond with teasing as Minerva expected. Instead, she noticed the saddened look that overcame Hermione's features and Minerva herself could feel a weight settle on her chest that almost produced a physical ache. Concerned, she lightly placed her two fingers beneath Hermione's chin and once their eyes met she asked, "What is wrong, dear?"

Hermione shook her head as tears threatened to fall and struggled to free herself from Minerva's caring touch. It was just too much. Looking into trusting eyes and having to lie. She made to pass by Minerva, but hit her arm on the wall and dropped the bag. The tears were freely cascading down her cheeks and blindly she went to collect the few items that had jumped out of the unsealed container and ran away from her crush.

Perplexed and equally as distressed, Minerva grabbed the can of Hogwart's canned peas and made her way down to speak to Dobby.

~*~Whether Near or Far…I'm With You~*~

Minerva had two choices. She could put on her Professor hat and demand that Hermione tell her what the bloody hell was going on, but she hadn't worn that hat in the presence of her friend for quite some time. She also knew that approaching the young woman with force might just cause Hermione to react on instinct and lash out which was the last thing Minerva wanted. She didn't want to push Hermione away, she wanted her to trust her.

The second option was to not ask questions and essentially try to help and protect her friend in secret without her knowledge. If the young woman was withholding information from her, it was for a specific reason and Hermione was unlikely to divulge sensitive information, even to her. After a moment of contemplation, she settled on the second option and began her own planning.

First, she contacted her childhood friend and family House-elf, Minx. Hugging her small body, Minerva set her friend down and began explaining what she needed. She had to act fast because there was no telling when Hermione was going to set her plan into motion or where she'd end up.

"Minx, would you be so kind as to fetch the green tent that is in the basement at the Manor, please? Can you also enchant it so that only you know of its whereabouts and can track it, even through Concealment charms?" Minerva had never sounded so serious before and so the elder House-elf just made sure to take note of her Mistresses' instructions carefully.

Before Minx could snap her fingers, Minerva stopped her and began writing an extensive list on a slip of scroll she haphazardly removed from the desk. The list included winter clothing pieces, blankets, various potions from her personal stores, bottles of dittany, books from her family library and other odds and ends. As she handed the paper to Minx she gently said, "No one is to know about what I have asked of you, it's important. Please shrink the items and bring them straight here, my friend."

Minerva would have to find a way to give the items to Hermione without letting on that she knew something was amiss.

*~*She Cares*~*

Hermione and the boys were struggling to keep together. They barely escaped the wedding and found themselves in a patch of nowhere hoping that they had lost the Deatheaters that had chased them through London. They had to set up camp quickly and enchant their temporary home before they were detected.

She ruffled through her bag and was looking for the tent that she had taken from her parent's home before she sent them to Australia, but couldn't see the familiar blue fabric and _Accio_ didn't work. Before she upended her bag in frustration she caught sight of an unfamiliar green color package which she carefully removed from her bag.

Attached was a note in familiar green ink:

_H-_

_I know you have something planned, but for some reason you couldn't tell me. I don't know the what or the where, but the can of peas that fell from your bag in the stairwell gave me a hint that you'd need provisions. Within this tent bag you'll find some odds and ends that I hope will help you. The tent is spelled- if you are ever in need of assistance and the tent is on your person or you're within it, say "Mocha" and help will come._

_Stay safe and remember your promise- no hospitals._

_-M_

She could have kissed Minerva in that moment. She began her work to secure their area and even though their situation was grim, she could feel her face muscles protest because of her broad smile.

~*~Risks Be Damned~*~

Time seemed to melt together while on the run. Ron had left them and the Locket was taking its toll on both of their remaining sanity. Whenever things were their bleakest, Hermione re-read the note that had been attached to the tent bag. Minerva cared for her enough to ensure she had things to keep them safe. Snapping from her reverie, she heard a pop just outside the tent door and removed her wand from its sheath. Harry should have been near the perimeter keeping watch.

Gingerly she looked outside and couldn't help but gasp at the unexpected sight. Before her was an aged House-elf in a tartan kilt and vest sporting a friendly smile. It bowed and began cordially, "Mistress wishes that I give this to you, Miss Granger and hopes you'll forgive the intrusion."

Before Minx could disappear, Hermione quickly requested the following. "Could you please let her know something for me?" before continuing Hermione politely said, "Thank you for delivering this to us, but what is your name, please?"

Minx blushed at the young woman's polite manner of speaking (it was so nice to be treated cordially as her Mistress did by other people as well). "Minx" responded the impressed House-elf. Hermione leaned over and whispered her message and promptly picked the slight figure in a heart warning hug and kiss on the cheek. "Please deliver the hug and kiss as well if it not too much to ask, Minx."

With that, the rosy-cheeked Minx returned to her Mistress intent on delivering the message and disappearing as soon as the task was completed. Embarrassment clearly painted on her features at the task she had been asked to do.

~*~A Dream Realized~*~

Within the package that Minx had delivered to Hermione was a potion and spell that would allow two magical folks the opportunity to communicate through their dreams for one night a year. It would weaken the casters for only a few hours and Minerva made sure to disclose that risk to Hermione, but she was slowly losing her mind being unable to hear the young woman's voice or see her beautiful smile.

As she got ready for bed in her red nightgown, she waited for the clock to strike 11 p.m. which was when she had asked Hermione to drink the potion and cast the spell if she agreed for them to communicate. It was 10:58 p.m. as she settled into bed and opened the bottle. "Somnium*" she whispered as her head fell to her pillow as if she had been punched in the jaw.

~*~Begin Dream

_She found herself in a replica of the clearing where she and Hermione had their outdoor practice meeting a few years ago. It was such a treasured memory for her that she couldn't help, but feel warm at remembering their afternoon together. She felt gentle arms encircle her waist and a solid warmth at her back. Tears were already threatening to fall as relief washed over her, but also guilt. She shouldn't feel this way, but her heart was taking control and she was not strong enough to fight the pull._

"_Minerva, thank you. For everything," whispered Hermione against her ear causing the taller woman to shudder._

"_I am glad you found the package. I didn't want to risk you giving it back. I hope you don't mind" confessed Minerva._

_In answer, Hermione took her crush's hand and led them to the same blanket that they'd sat on during that fateful afternoon. However, instead of sitting a at a comfortable distance from one another as they did that day, the Hermione sat with her back against Minerva's front between her outstretched legs. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't say where we are, though I know you have a way of finding us. It's comforting to know that," Hermione said as she intertwined her fingers with Minerva's. "Can you please just hold me?" said the young woman in a vulnerable voice._

_Minerva would not dream of denying a comforting embrace to the brave young woman and they stayed that way till they could both feel the vertigo signaling the end of the spell. Minerva kissed Hermione's cheek as their bodies began to disappear from the setting and Hermione struggled to turn and face her friend._

_Reverently with tears freely falling down her face, she leaned forward and in a gossamer caress kissed her protector and guardian, Minerva. _

~*~End Dream

Separated by distance, both women awoke drenched in sweat and tears with a pain in their chest and a pulsing warmth between their thighs. Drained of energy they fell into a troubled slumber for the next two hours where they wished they could once again embrace their dream companion.

**Author's Notes Continued:**

**Somnium is apparently the Latin word for "dream". I just Googled a request for the translation and that was what resulted if anyone is curious. **

**Thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**This is my first story. I have been reading stories from this website by such talented writers and have been inspired to attempt it myself. Thank you for those that have inspired me to try.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**Also, when I read or write a romantic interaction between these two wonderful ladies, I envision a Maggie Smith from her film "The Millionaires". As a witch aged 79 she should look like she is in her 40's so that is how I approach the pairing.**

Chapter 7: Year 7

It was over. The ragged cloth used by the Dark Fiend lay discarded on the ground after Harry had shocked everyone by appearing out of nowhere to commence the final battle. Hermione was numb as she began to walk, wand still firmly held.

Harry had disappeared under his Invisibility Cloak as he went in search for Ginny and Ron rushed back into the Great Hall with his family to mourn the passing of his brother. Hermione felt a vulnerability wash over her as she realized that she had no one. Her family was oblivious to her struggles of the past year and her friends had gone to the arms of their loved ones.

Before she knew it, she found herself at the edge of the Black Lake. It seemed that she was always with tears in her eyes, but she was grateful to be alive so she wouldn't be too critical about how emotional she has been.

She felt someone join her and turned to see Minerva. After their dream encounter, Hermione didn't know where they stood. When the Trio had come back to finish things at the school there was no time to talk. "Congratulations, Headmistress," Hermione said as she looked away toward the water.

Minerva didn't know what to say either. It felt as if she was at a precipice and while she wanted to jump and see if she could fly, she was afraid of doing it alone and Hermione was being equally as guarded. Taking a risk, Minerva took possession of Hermione's hand and kissed the small cuts and bruises sprinkled along the pale skin.

"We should return to the castle and I can patch you up properly, Hermione. Also, the war might be over, but until all the Followers are caught it would be safe to stick together. Wouldn't' you agree?" said Minerva in a logical and level tone.

"I would guess that Poppy has her hands full. I will just pop us up to my quarters- I have medical supplies there to mend your injuries," Minerva just wanted to have some privacy to speak to the young woman that held her heart. They had survived the war and now, it was time to have a life changing discussion that neither woman was willing to initiate.

Hermione looked at the office that once belonged to Professor Dumbledore and temporarily, Snape. She noticed that they reflected her House's colors rather than greens or silvers. The castle may have been just as unimpressed with the presence of the past Headmaster as the rest of the school and immediately erased traces of his presence. It would be sometime before the truth of his heroics would come to light unfortunately.

Working efficiently, Minerva _Accio'ed_ the necessary medical supplies and guided Hermione to the couch that sat in front of an impressive mahogany coffee table.

"I first have to clean your wounds and then add dittany so I apologize as you know it will sting" Minerva warned her patient.

Hermione didn't' even flinch as the touch of dittany graced her wounds. She looked deep in thought and Minerva wondered if the young woman was suffering from intense shock due to the events that had just transpired. Before Minerva could try to speak to her charge, the young woman spoke with a tone that melted Minerva's heart. It sounded like Hermione was baring her soul and as soon as she finished speaking, Minerva realized that was exactly what she was doing.

"I have loved you for a very long time, Minerva. At first, I thought that it was simply admiration for your intelligence and honorable character that had me enthralled, but as we spent time together I realized that I loved every part of you that you let me see- even your legendary Scottish temper I found alluring," Hermione bit her lip before continuing.

"I won't be coming back to finish the final year. If there is an opportunity to test out I will do that and am sure Kingsley would find a place for me in the Ministry if I asked him to meaning…" Hermione looked at Minerva as she finished her confession. "I am no longer your student, Minerva. I would understand if you would-"

Hermione was not able to finish her thought as Minerva captured her lips in a tender kiss that spoke volumes to Hermione. The kiss communicated love, the promise of commitment and most importantly, acceptance.

It was Minerva's turn for a confession. "Hermione I have watched you grow into a capable, intelligent, and amazing young woman. I have been fond of you since the first time I saw you awe inspired and taking in the sight of the castle your first year. However, your maturity and friendship has caught me unawares and somewhere between then and now I have come to see you as an equal."

Hermione didn't know if Minerva was attempting to let her down easy or was communicating that there was a hope for them in the future, but she could only stare at the woman before her waiting for her to continue.

"We have gone through so much, Hermione. There is so much work to be done" Minerva continued.

At this point, Hermione assumed that Minerva was letting her down easy. She began to stand to retreat with her tail between her legs, but was surprised when strong arms embraced her and spun her around. Minerva took her hands in hers and with a smile on her face finished what she was trying to tell the young woman.

"I know that it will be a long road to rebuild our world and that it will take time to heal all wounds, but I would like to see where _this_ between us can lead- if you'll have me" Minerva said as she gently wiped away Hermione's tears.

"When you were away this past year I was so worried and I kept telling myself I was worried for my cubs which I was, but I was more worried for my lioness," she said as she made to embrace the speechless younger witch. "When you returned to the school I was hit with the realization of just how much you meant to me and I was ready to fight anyone that stood in the way of my returning back to you."

Hermione finally spoke making both of them laugh and diffusing the charged air between them, "Would you be agreeable to going out with me on a date, then" said the cheeky witch.

Relived, Minerva kissed Hermione senseless.

~*~Full Circle~*~

It had been six month since the two witches had confessed their true feelings for the other. As expected, it was a shock to their social circles, but that soon faded because everyone seemed to know after all they had gone through how precious love was to celebrate and cherish.

Hermione was getting ready to meet Minerva for their dinner and movie, but was surprised to see Minx pop into her living room as she went to fetch her coat. "Greetings, Minx! It is so lovely to see you," raved the young woman.

Minx bowed to her friend (Hermione had called her as such!), "Mistress wishes that I take you to a secret place where she mentioned fun and frivolity would be aplenty- whatever that signifies."

Hermione dimmed the lights and checking her wards were in place took the offered hand and they were off.

They arrived to Minerva's Manor that Hermione had visited on two occasions before, but the area they were in resemble a sun room of sorts or opening to the yard. Minerva emerged from a door off to the side and Hermione's breathe escaped her by the vision of beauty that approached her. The familiar warmth that settled on her chest and between her legs made her squirm, but she didn't how Minerva would react. They had only been kissing and hugging thus far and Hermione didn't want to rush her.

"Would you care to take a walk with me, my dear?" asked her love with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Minerva heard Hermione gulp and her smile widened.

The walk was calm as they caught up about their respective weeks and Minerva finally led her to a clearing where a picnic laid complete with tea and a gift wrapped box.

Hermione eyed the spread before her and squeaked when strong arms carried her bridal style and laid her on the blanket. As Minerva opened the box revealing a few leather bound books she began to explain, "After your 5th year I began writing my thoughts in regards to you to try to make sense of the complicated feelings I was having so I wouldn't go insane and after some contemplation I wanted to share with you some of the passages," Minerva said softly as she took a seat and guided Hermione's head to her lap.

When Minerva has finished, tears of joy and overwhelming emotion gleamed in both their eyes. Even when Minerva's feelings were caged under the guide of friendship, Hermione could hear the depth of affection the other woman had for her. In that moment both woman came to a mutual decision about their relationship.

Gingerly Hermione turned her body to face her paramour and she sensually straddled her. Their lips met in a passionate dance and that delicious warmth returned to both of their bodies, but this time neither tried to hide it from the other.

Fingers ran through loosened hair and Minerva hugged Hermione close while pushing herself up to a standing position with one arm having refused to let go of her beloved. With a pop, they appeared in Minerva's bedroom which Hermione had never been to before.

Before laying her down, Minerva paused in their kisses to look into Hermione's eyes to ensure this was what she wanted. Her response was for Hermione to remove her wand and expertly rid them both of their clothing. Shocked, Minerva couldn't help but blush, but Hermione's passion for the other woman had been released and she was not going to stop her hunt for closeness.

With confidence she didn't even know she possessed having never been in this situation, Hermione maneuvered Minerva and untangling her legs from the other woman's waist, pushed her soon to be lover onto the grand bed. It was Hermione's turn to seek permission from Minerva.

"I love you, Minerva with everything I am and I want nothing more than to show just how much I do. Is this what you want?" asked Hermione.

Her answer came when Minerva took the young woman's hand and guided in between her glistening folds resulting in both women moaning into the other's shoulder. Hermione straddled Minerva's thigh and they began to rock against the other until both women could feel the mounting burning that signaled they were close to release.

Looking deep into Minerva's gorgeous and expressive eyes, Hermione told her lover what she wanted, "I want to feel you inside me, my love. I want to mark you and I want you to mark me because I am yours- I always have been."

This spurned their lovemaking to greater heights. Without missing a beat, Minerva performed the spell that would allow her to enter her lover properly and slowly she replaced her fingers with her transfigured anatomy and entered her. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronicity and yet Minerva slowed her movements in an attempt to extend their passion. The slow gliding movements had both witches seeing starts and toes curled in utter bliss.

Hermione was overwhelmed with the waves of sensations Minerva was giving her and her limbs were becoming heavy due to the overload. Finally, as both women felt the fireworks begin to pool at their center, Minerva bit Hermione in the shoulder causing the young woman to fall over the edge. Hermione on impulse returned the dominating kiss with one of her own on her lover's breast.

As they lay in the afterglow of their love, Minerva contemplated when she would ask Hermione to marry her. She decided she would ask her tomorrow after they have dinner with their friends at the Burrow.

**The End.**


End file.
